


Hot Damn

by hutchabelle



Series: For Every Season [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Summer, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark come full circle since college in a very hot way.





	Hot Damn

“It’s so goddamn hot!” Katniss whined and slammed her glass of orange juice down on the countertop. Peeta glanced up at her from the table and rolled his eyes at her dramatics. She glared at him, and he winked before rising and crossing to her.

 

“You’re so goddamn hot,” he murmured as he tugged her into his embrace and nuzzled behind her ear.

 

She closed her eyes for a few seconds but caught herself before allowing him to sidetrack her. It took her a minute to gain control, but when she did, she pushed against his shoulders and locked her gray eyes with his blue ones.

 

“Do not attempt to distract me. We’ve got to figure out what to do about this apartment. I can’t take another summer with questionable central air, and our lease is almost up.”

 

He tightened his arms around her and ran his left hand down her back to cup her butt. “I love it when you’re irritable. It’s so sexy,” he teased and dropped kisses along her jawline until she grinned.

 

“I’m sorry,” she sputtered as he tickled her sides. “I’m not trying to be bitchy. I’m really not.”

 

Her eyes flooded with tears, and she fought to extricate herself from his loving embrace. Her recent mood swings upset her, and she wasn’t sure why she’d been so emotional or exhausted the past few weeks. Neither was like her, and she didn’t enjoy the sensation. She’d been with Peeta long enough to be okay with him seeing her vulnerable side, but crying at the drop of a hat wasn’t her idea of opening up to him.

 

“I know you aren’t, sweetheart,” he assured her softly. “I just wish you’d tell me what’s wrong.”

 

She bobbed her head and dropped her eyes to stare at his flat stomach. Her fingers itched to get underneath the cotton and run her fingers along his abs. She flushed at her thoughts and stepped away from him.

 

“The only thing wrong is that I gave up my job and moved here so we could spend more time together and now… Now you have to go to work, and what I want you to do is take off all your clothes and give me a lap dance.”

 

Peeta snorted, and she grinned at him. He eyed her for a few seconds, and she could tell he was tempted. When he hesitated, she waved at him to go get ready. He had a meeting, and she knew he didn’t want to be late.

 

“But you look so cute today,” he wailed and stuck out his lower lip. “I could call in sick. We could stay in bed and relive our youth.”

 

“We’re 23!”

 

“And my body’s falling apart,” he insisted. With a wink, he lifted the hem of his t-shirt and exposed a patch of warm, golden skin that made steam come out her ears. “See?”

 

“Hngghh,” she hummed and closed her eyes tightly. “I’m going to count to five, and you better not be standing there with your six-pack taunting me when I open them.” Counting backward slowly, she drew in a ragged breath and attempted to calm herself. As she reached zero, she sucked in a lungful of air and opened her eyes.

 

“Boo,” Peeta whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

 

Katniss moaned as his tongue swept into her mouth, and he shifted against her so she could feel his length. His arms wrapped around her back and tugged her to him, and she tilted her head so his tongue could travel lazily down her neck and tickle her collar bone.

 

“Hot damn,” she gasped and tore at his shirt. “Hot fucking damn.”

 

He backed her against the refrigerator, and she squirmed against him as magnets that held their to do lists and reminders dug into her back. His hand squeezed her breasts before he slid to his knees and kissed along the waistband of her sleep shorts. He tickled her upper thighs as his tongue marked her stomach, and she wrapped her fingers in his hair as her eyes drooped closed.

 

“Your meeting,” she panted, and he chuckled against her belly button.

 

“Don’t care.”

 

“It’s your job,” she insisted half-heartedly, but she didn’t really want to convince him. What he was doing to her felt too good to want to stop.

 

“I’ll find another one,” he teased and tucked his fingers up the legs of her shorts to torment her through the mound of hair between her legs.

 

She cursed as her skin heated under his touch. “I’m so hot,” she grunted, and he murmured his agreement. “No, I mean I’m burning up! It’s a million degrees in this damn kitchen.”

 

“Guess I better get you naked fast then.”

 

“Dammit, Peeta—”

 

His lips closed over hers, and he made short work of her sleep shorts and camisole. As his tongue plundered her mouth, he twirled her around until her butt hit the kitchen island. She considered fighting him for about three seconds before she gave in and shoved his boxers over his hips. When his erection brushed against her leg, she released an animalistic growl that clearly excited her boyfriend.

 

“You like that, huh?” he grunted after breaking a bruising kiss. When she nodded, he spun her and twisted her braid around his palm. “Bend over, baby. We haven’t done this in forever.”

 

Katniss yelped as he kneed her legs apart and traced her slit with the tip of his cock. She jutted backward in a desperate attempt to get him inside her, but he had other ideas. His right hand inched around her waist, and she squealed when his middle finger reached down to fondle between her legs again. She ground against him, trying to guide him to her clit. He chuckled in her ear at her exasperated groans before finally giving into her pleas.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you hard,” he promised in a harsh whisper and nipped at her shoulder.

 

“Quit being a dick, and use it on me.”

 

He snorted at her dirty directive and slapped it against her lower back a few times before parting her cheeks and pushing into her heat.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Shit, shit, shit, yeah,” Peeta moaned as she arched back against him. She could feel his tension, his urge to move, but he stilled inside her as she adjusted to his girth.

 

“Peeta,” she whined as he tugged her braid again and finally bucked against her. He was so big, filling her so tightly she felt as if she might split in two if he didn’t move immediately. “Peeta, I need— I don’t know what I need. Just please.”

 

“I know what you need,” he growled in her ear before biting the lobe. She winced, but the pain faded in comparison to the jolt that went through her when he pumped in and out a few times.

 

“What? What do I need?”

 

“That breathy little question… So sexy,” he grunted. “You need it hard, and you need it rough. You think you’re so hot. I’ll show you hot.”

 

Panting, Katniss lay over the countertop and gripped the opposite edge of the island. The cool granite felt amazing against the burning skin of her breasts and pelvis. She was on fire, burning brighter than the sun, as Peeta slammed into her ass repeatedly. His rough entrances pulled tortured cries from her that mingled with his fevered ramblings. His words were filthy, dirtier than she’d ever heard him use before, and the profanity falling from his silver tongue drove her wild.

 

“Harder,” she pled as her knees weakened. Her toes barely grazed the floor as he drove her higher onto the counter. She was sopping wet and stretched underneath him. They weren’t close to done yet, and she already felt her arousal dampening her upper thighs as he pulled the moisture from her with his insistent strokes. “Please. More.”

 

“I’ll give you more,” he promised, his voice raspy and broken. “Katniss, sweet Jesus, you’re so… _Christ_! I can’t stop.”

 

She tried to answer, but the force of his thrusts drove the breath from her lungs until all she could do was whimper her approval. She was completely at his mercy, and he was more than merciful as her body unwound. Her walls convulsed around him, and he hissed as she drew him in further. She thrashed and sobbed his name as he lost control and pounded her from behind with a punishing rhythm. Searing heat ripped through her, and she closed her eyes against the bruising strength of her orgasm.

 

Black dots danced before her eyes as they collapsed in a heap together, him cradling her in his lap. He washed her face and neck with scorching desperate open-mouthed kisses. She fought to keep her eyes open, and her lips sought anything of his she could reach. Sweat poured from them, and she relished the slickness of their skin as they slid against each other, frantic for the feel of their skin together.

 

Minutes, hours, days later, Katniss buried her face in his shoulder and murmured his name. His arms tightened around her, as loving and gentle as he’d been relentless before he poured into her.

 

“I don’t care what you say,” Peeta croaked, “that was totally worth missing work.”

 

Katniss laughed and playfully smacked his chest, but any sort of reprimand was lost because of the noodle-like consistency of her limbs. “If you lose your job, I’m going to be so mad I quit mine to move here,” she teased and wiggled her bottom against his groin.

 

“Stop, sweetheart. Too soon.”

 

She turned her head and kissed him languidly for several minutes before stopping to gulp in air. “This isn’t terribly comfortable,” she observed. “If you’re going to get fired, can’t you at least treat me like a queen while we still have the means to do so?”

 

Peeta kissed the tip of her nose and then stumbled to his feet with her in his arms. “How about we move this to the bedroom? I’ll turn the air conditioner down another notch and make it as cold as a popsicle in there.”

 

“Just so long as you’re warm where it counts. I like popsicles, but not on you.”

 

Peeta chuckled and kissed her temple as he walked them down the hall. “Dirty, dirty girl. I’m sure everything will work the way it’s supposed to if you give me a little bit more time to recover.”

 

“But until then?”

 

“Until then, I’ve got ideas for you.”

 

He tossed her onto the bed and pulled her legs so they hung off the edge. He dropped to his knees in front of her and immediately knelt to kiss her inner thighs. She squealed as his lips pressed gently against her slit, but he rendered her silent when his tongue flicked out and caressed her tenderly.

 

Her mind slipped as her fingers curled in his hair and he feasted on her. It was still hard to believe that her best friend for years had become the single most important person in her life in such a short time. She recalled their first coupling—her nearly frozen from sledding without proper dress and her new boyfriend terrified to hurt her—and the loving way he’d warmed her icy skin. She tilted her head back as the feel of his tongue reminded her of their reunion following spring break when they’d fucked in her kitchen for the first time. Although she liked to goad him about quitting her job, she hadn’t fostered a single regret in the nine months since he’d surprised her with a bonfire in the woods and, surrounded by autumn leaves and sunlight, worshiped her body with his. So many memories peppered the moments in between, and she loved every one of them.

 

Her hands slipped from his hair to his shoulders, and she dug into them with her fingernails. He responded in turn by shoving her legs wider and grasping her ankles. When he tilted his head so he could tunnel his tongue deeper inside her, she reached up to cover his hands with hers and pull her ankles up past her ears.

 

“You taste amazing,” he mumbled against her. “I love you.”

 

“I love you,” she wheezed, and her body vibrated under his touch. Her leg muscles jumped and quivered with the effort to stay open for him, and tiny pulses deep inside her foreshadowed her imminent orgasm.

 

The air conditioner pumped frigid air into the room, but Katniss barely felt it. Instead, her entire consciousness focused on the man kneeling before her and winding her continually tighter until she bowed and snapped. Arching off the bed, she gnashed her teeth and locked her thighs so tightly she feared she’d crush his skull. As her body convulsed, all she registered was the sheer amount of moisture covering her lower body.

 

“Peeta,” she breathed. “Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.”

 

Her head slipped sideways, a dopey smile gracing her face, and he rose and wiped his mouth. With a satisfied smirk, he stretched out next to her and cuddled her to him.

 

“I think I might add that to my resumé.”

 

“You should,” she laughed and attempted to get feeling back in her sprawled legs. “Hot damn. For the 74th time.”

 

He trailed his fingers up and down her torso, and she shivered as the pad of his thumb brushed the underside of her tender breasts and then skimmed over the dip of her belly button.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured against the curve of her shoulder.

 

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment and a wave of exhaustion washed over her. She shifted onto her side and snuggled into her pillow. The sudden need overrode everything—including attraction to her boyfriend.

 

“Tired,” she yawned without opening her eyes, and Peeta leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

 

“Sleep, then,” he ordered gently and draped an arm around her waist to pull her tighter against him.

 

She did, but it was restless slumber since she was unable to stop her mind from whirling. Something didn’t add up, and she couldn’t get it to make sense. She was missing it. What she wasn’t sure, but a niggling worry danced along the edges of her mind. She didn’t have any looming deadlines, no work contracts that needed filing or reports to submit. Arrangements were already made for her sister’s visit over Thanksgiving, and she’d hidden Peeta’s Christmas present deep in her underwear drawer weeks ago.

 

What could be wrong?

 

Disgruntled, she shook herself awake from her uneasy nap and shuddered as she realized how sweaty and filthy she felt. She kissed Peeta gently on the lips and slipped from the bed. He grunted as the mattress shifted beneath him, but she whispered, “I’m going to shower. Go back to sleep.”

 

Standing under the spray, she soaped herself and grimaced as she cleaned her chest. She couldn’t remember the last time her breasts hurt so badly. It had to be because they’d grown in the past several weeks and she hadn’t had time to shop for bras to fit her new size. She rinsed and stepped from the shower into the swelter of unconditioned air and wiped herself dry as best she could. After quickly brushing and braiding her hair, she wrapped herself in her cotton bathrobe and stepped back into the frigid air of the bedroom.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Katniss stammered.

 

Peeta sat on the bed, dressed in a dark suit that made his blue eyes into pools the hue of the ocean. His ashy blonde hair was slicked back in a pompadour, and his long, artistic fingers twitched at the sound of her voice.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” he started, and her heart dropped when he stood and then bent to kneel on one knee. “And I meant for it to be a little more romantic—nighttime or something. Maybe dinner, some flowers. Whatever. I know I should do this differently, but…”

 

She blinked at the image of him, and the room around her blurred. In flashes of clarity, she noticed a few lit candles and music, a slow ballad she loved, streaming from his phone on the nightstand.

 

“But?” she gasped, unable to process what was before her.

 

“Today seemed like a really good day to stay home from work and spend time with you. And then we, uh, we… Well, you are the sexiest woman I’ve ever met, and you’re so giving and loving and generous with your body. And your heart. And you make me so… I get so hot with you, and you taste so good. I’m not making any sense.”

 

She shook her head, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

 

“What is happening?”

 

“Katniss Everdeen, I’ve loved you since you were five, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. The past few years have been the best I’ve ever experienced, and I want nothing more than to make more memories with you.” He gulped and closed his eyes briefly, but when he opened them, the gleam there showed how serious he was. “Katniss, you are the only woman I’ve ever loved. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?”

 

The silence that followed his words deafened her. She blinked stupidly several times and then swayed. She staggered sideways, and he was at her side in an instant, gripping her elbow and ushering her to the bed where she dropped to the mattress in a stupor.

 

“Woozy,” she offered in explanation and then studied him. “You want me to marry you? You…I mean, really?”

 

Peeta’s lips quirked in a gentle smile, and he held a small velvet box out to her. She flipped up the lid of the box and stared at the ring inside—a square diamond bordered with tiny pearls.

 

“Yes, I want you to marry me.”

 

“Is this real?”

 

“Both the ring and the proposal.”

 

Katniss lifted her eyes to his. Dazed, she registered the loving look he always had for her. It was an incredible gift he offered, to be her husband and become her family, and she wanted it more than she could fathom. Bursting into tears, she nodded and stammered her acceptance. Peeta slipped on the ring and took her face in his hands, so he could lift her lips to his.

 

“Thank you,” he breathed as he kissed her. “I can’t wait to build a life with you. Make babies with you. Share a last name.”

 

Her heart stuttered to a stop, and something clicked in the back of her memory. Family… Her mood swings. Her tender breasts. The stash of tampons in the cabinet in the bathroom she hadn’t replaced last month.

 

“Oh my god,” she moaned, and Peeta murmured his agreement as his hand slipped beneath her robe.

 

“You’re not really surprised, are you? You know how much I love you.”

 

“It’s not that. Oh, crap. How could I not have figured this out?”

 

“I’m a master of surprises,” he joked and pulled her to him in a tight hug.

 

“No, no, no. Not that. Peeta, I have to tell you something.”

 

“As long as it’s not changing your mind about marrying me, you can tell me anything.”

 

Katniss choked on her laughter and hastily swiped the tears from her cheeks. She shook her head and reached down to grip both of Peeta’s hands.

 

“Peeta, I think I know why I’ve been so emotional lately.” He quirked an eyebrow but waited patiently for her to continue. “I know I’ve been a little out of character recently—much more emotional, a shorter fuse, completely exhausted. Honey…I think I might be pregnant.”

 

He was quiet for a split second, his face a mask of shock, and then two words fell from his lips.

 

“Hot damn!”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This story has evolved over the course of almost five years, and I’m pleased to finally present it in its entirety and with a revised title. Huge thanks to sohypothetically for her hard work organizing MoreS2SL and encouraging story completion.
> 
> Winter—Originally written for PromptsinPanem’s 2013 Special Holiday Challenge. Artwork courtesy of ombradellaluna.
> 
> Spring—Originally written for PromptsinPanem’s Round Five (The Language of Flowers), Day Six (Hazel/Reconciliation).
> 
> Autumn—Originally written for PromptsinPanem’s Farewell Tour, Prompt: Intimate Portraits, Number 5.
> 
> Summer—Originally written for MoreS2SL’s Summer 2018 collection. Prompt: When We Were Young (Childhood)


End file.
